Beyond the Point of No Return
by Richan MMI
Summary: LotR xover. Harry finds himself in a strange land with some even stranger people. But he finds a familiar face among them. HPSB, implied HPSBLG.
1. Act I

Title: Beyond the Point of No Return  
(a crossover of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings)  
Author: Richan  
Pairings: HP/SB pre-slash, LG, HP/LG/SB later  
Warnings: character death(implied), slash  
Spoilers: thru OotP for HP, thru RotK for LotR  
Summary: Harry finds himself in a strange land with some even stranger people. But he finds a familiar face among them.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I have, however, played with the timelines a bit. Please note that some things that are part of these books have been adapted to fit this story, and so everything isn't the same as written by Rowling or Tolkein.  
Original Author's note: these will be short chapters, and I will hopefully be able to post one each day, but we'll have to see how that goes. It depends on how busy I am at the theater and how fast I can write.  
Secondary Author's note: Each chapter is one of three acts. Within, the acts are divided into nine scenes. Each scene is marked with the individual title, as well as which character's 'voice' is speaking.  
act 1

* * *

scene 1: through the veil and beyond  
Harry

The last thing that he remembered before falling into the darkness was Hermione screaming his name. Before that, he could clearly recall looking over the veil that resided in the depths of London and that Fudge had decided _Harry_ would be the one to study it. He knew he must have fallen through the veil, but how would be a mystery to be figured out later. Harry had the feeling it would be he was pushed or pulled through it, and not under his own power.

The question now was: where was he?

He let his magic creep out, touching on everything in the room. There was a solitary candle made of... tallow? That was rare for the wizarding world, since most stores sold wax or everlasting candles. Another odd aspect of the room was that there were some strange flowers on the bedside table.

The door opened up to an odd being. Harry could tell that it was an adult female, but was short. She wasn't as short as a house elf, but more along the line of Professor Flitwick. Behind her came a tall male, who had something similar to magic, as if it was locked from his use.

"This is the man?" the man asked. His voice was like honey, rich and thick but soothing.

"Yes, my lord," the woman answered in a soft tone, as if she was almost the man's social equal. "Sam and Eleanor found him on their way back from fishing."

"Has he woken?"

"No. He did drink a little water when I used Eleanor's bottle."

"Good. Please let me know when he wakes. He reminds me of the man that was found two years ago. King Elessar also needs to be notified."

"Very well, my prince," the woman said. "If you would like to stay, I am sure Sam will be home from the pub soon."

"Thank you, Rosie, but I will need to rescue Gimli from whatever trouble I am sure he has gotten into. When I find him, we will join yourself and Sam."

The door shut quietly, and Harry opened his eyes when he felt he was alone. The room he was in was small, and the furniture was made for a person half his size. At first he thought it was a child's room, but he saw no toys or other children's accoutrements. The bed had been enlarged with wood and straw to fit his frame, taking up the entire length of the room. His feet were bare under the blanket covering him. The rest of him was still in the clothes he had been wearing, although his robes were unbuttoned all the way down, and his shirt and vest down to a comfortable level.

His wand was still in its pocket in his sleeve, but his sword - the same sword as that of his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor - was propped up in the corner, its scabbard fastened tight over the ruby-encrusted handle. Next to the sword lay his boots, socks laying across the tops.  
Harry cautiously sat up but felt nothing wrong with him other than a few bruises where he must have landed. He listened for movement and heard none.

Now he would wait for the woman to come back to find out exactly where he was.

* * *

scene 2: beauty  
Legolas

He stepped into the room, eyes darting to the tall form scrunched into a seat at the kitchen table. He had been told that the unknown visitor had woken, but the reality was much different. Brilliant green eyes shone out from a sun-kissed face that also held full lips and high cheekbones. Wild black hair adorned his head, falling past his shoulders. He had a lean frame with lithe muscles. His strange, outer clothes were a rich red, complimenting the dark green and black clothes he wore underneath.

The Man stood. "Are you the man I need to speak with?" His voice was smooth but with a strange accent. It was very near to a man who was an advisor to the king.

"He's no man," Gimli said behind him. "He's an elf!"

"An elf?" the man asked. "I don't understand."

He turned to Gimli. "He is like Master Black, Gimli. He is not of this land."

"Legolas, lad..." the dwarf began.

"Black?" the man asked in a whisper. "What is his first name?"

"First name?" Legolas asked. He then realized what the man was asking. "He is Master Sirius Black."

The man dropped heavily back into his seat. "Sirius?"

Rosie came over and handed the man a cup of coffee and he slowly sipped.

"You know him, lad?" Gimli asked.

The man nodded. "If it's the man I think it is, he was my father's best friend."

"What is your name?" Legolas asked, curious about this strange man.

"Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out towards Legolas.

Remembering that Master Black had done the same thing when he arrived, Legolas took the offered hand. A tingle shot up his arm, leaving an excited warmth in its wake. He was startled by the feeling, but did not let it show.

"Welcome, then, to the Shire, Master Potter," Same spoke as he came through the door. The hobbit looked at Legolas. "Will you stay for second supper then?"

Legolas nodded, even as Gimli said they would stay. He wasn't hungry for food, but he was most definitely in the mood for information about this intriguing man.

* * *

scene 3: when in stillness  
Sirius

"Master Black?"

He turned to the young boy standing in the doorway. Nodding in the direction of the door, he bid the young boy to enter the lab.

"What do you have for me?"

"The king would have you join him for supper this evening, Master Black. Master Greenleaf has send word from the Shire."

He nodded. "Thank you, Pippen. Please tell King Elessar I will be there to sup with him."

The boy left and Sirius turned back to his experiment. It had been unsuccessful when he tried a week ago and it had taken him this long to gather the ingredients he needed. For the shortest of moments he wished he had Snape's knowledge of potions. Then he came back to his senses and went over his list one more time.

He called upon his magic, willing the experiment to work. He needed to contact someone from his world, to let Harry know he was alive and healthy, although quite unable to return. He needed to set Harry's heart right, because he knew he would feel guilty.

"Master Black? My king is in the family dining hall tonight," the guard directed that evening.

Sirius nodded and hurried into the citadel, still disappointed that the experiment had failed once more. He had been so close today, but it hadn't been enough. This time he had gotten less of a reaction than the first time, and now he was unsure if he should try it a third time or if he should continue trying the mirror.

"Sirius," Elassar, or Aragorn to his friends, greeted.

"Aragorn. My Lady," Sirius greeted. "How is the prince today?"

Arwen smiled at the mention of her son. "He is well. He is looking forward to going to Rivendell to see his uncles."

"I had forgotten," Sirius said.

The three sat down at the small table, conversing quietly as they ate. It wasn't until they were finished with their fruit that Sirius brought up why he had come.

"What did Master Green leaf have to say?"

Aragorn smiled. "It seems that someone followed you from your world, and he also knows of you."

Sirius' heart skipped a beat. "Does he say who it was?"

"A man named Harry Potter."

Sirius blinked spots away and his breathing became erratic. "When... when did he come? Arrive, I mean?"

"Thursday last," Aragorn said. "Samwise Gamgee found him on the shore of the small stream where he fishes."

"Was he hurt? Healthy?" Sirius urgently asked.

Arwen put a hand on his arm. "He was unhurt, Sirius. Legolas was going to take him to Rivendell."

* * *

scene 4: the twins  
Harry

He almost couldn't keep his mouth shut as he beheld the beauty of Rivendell. The elf named Legolas had offered to take him this far until which time Sirius or another of the king's trusted advisors would take him to the city called Minas Tirith. Harry was hoping it would be Sirius himself. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by this land.

He had to admit he had found Hobbiton and the surrounding area a welcome respite from war-ravaged England and Scotland. On their journey to Rivendell, he had taken the opportunity to breathe in air untainted by smog or other air pollutants. Legolas and Gimli had pointed out several places that had been significant to the War of the Ring as well. Harry had been impressed by the entire story as told by Meriodac and Peregrin. His host had told the part he had played, and Harry's heart had wrenched in remembrance at his own parting with Ron during the final battle against Voldemort.

Harry carefully guided his horse down the steep path that led into Rivendell. He wasn't exactly used to riding a horse, and his bum was screaming that fact loud enough he thought the elf could hear it. He could ride a broom four days straight, but this was killing him. Legolas finally stopped and Harry gratefully pulled his mount to a halt and gingerly slid off.

Two dark haired elves came from one of the buildings, and as they approached, he could see that they were twins. One of them came forward and greeted Legolas with a kiss. Harry hid a snicker at Gimli's grumpy comment even as a small pang went through him. It wasn't jealousy of the twin or Legolas, but he was feeling a little envious that they had someone.

The other twin came over. "Greetings. Legolas sent word that he was bringing a Man with him, but did not give your name."

"Harry Potter." This time he nodded instead of holding his hand out.

"I am Elladan, and my brother over there is Elrohir. Welcome to the Last Homely House."

111  
Harry smiled as he read the note Elladan had given him after they had finished eating. He thought it quite funny that his elven guide had written a note explaining his absence. Harry's host had made some pretty ribald jokes as the two of them ate. Gimli himself had excused himself from dinner, but had said that it was because dwarves weren't meant to ride horses and now he was paying for it.

Harry felt comfortable with the dark haired elf. It was like sitting with Fred when they had been stuck in Grimmauld Place for two days, just before Harry's seventeenth birthday. Harry couldn't remember where George had been, but it had been great fun with only Fred.  
Elladan had told him that the message for Sirius would reach Minas Tirith in three days' time, so he would need to find something to keep him occupied until then. He wouldn't have to wait much longer than that, because knowing Sirius, he would apparate directly here.

"Are you a wizard as well, Harry?" Elladan asked, bringing Harry back to the present.

"Yes."

"Will you show me on the morrow?"

He shrugged his shoulders, seeing that it couldn't hurt. "Sure."

* * *

scene 5: magic  
Legolas

He was fascinated by the golden sparkles coming out of the man's stick. The light had caught his eye as he walked through the small courtyard that connected the wings of the house. Master Potter then said something in a strange language and the small flowering plant in front of Elladan grew at a very fast pace until it towered over him. The man then waved his stick, uttered a few more words, and the plant twisted to form a chair.

"Will it hold me?" Elladan asked.

The man laughed. "Yes! Go ahead and sit in it."

The dark-haired elf carefully sat in the chair. "It is very comfortable, Harry."

"Thank you." He bowed.

Legolas stepped around the tree he had been leaning against. "Are you a wizard, Master Potter?"

"It's Harry, remember?" The green eyes crinkled as he laughed. "And yes, I am a wizard. Elladin was telling me about the wizard you knew. The magic I have is very different."

Elladan sprang up from his floral chair. "He told me that there were _many_ wizards _and_ witches! His best friends can do magic!"  
The man nodded, but Legolas could tell that there was more to it than that. Green eyes should not look that haunted, and in fact they reminded him of Frodo's eyes when he had woken in the House of Healing. This man had come face to face with great evil and had survived, but he had also lost something of himself in the victory. Maybe it had been his innocence, but Legolas could tell that this man had as pure a heart as anyone.

"What else can you make?" Elladan was asking.

Harry pointed the stick as a pebble. Legolas didn't understand the language, even at this short of a distance, and it reminded him of some of the things Gandalf used to mutter so quietly even the hearing of an elf could never pick it up. The pebble grew to a creature a hand width tall and a bit longer than a length. The creature had a long tail that swished back and forth.

"What is it?"

"A house cat."

"What about another animal?" Legolas asked after all three watched the... cat wash itself.

Harry grinned. A barely audible 'pop' sounded and a much larger version of the cat stood in his place.

Legolas stepped back. This man must be very powerful in order to change his own shape.

"How are you able to do that?" he asked as Harry changed back.

"It's very hard. Most wizards can't do it, and it took me two years of study. Sirius can do it - he studied with my dad. That's one of the reasons I didn't take as long to learn it as my father. It was in my blood."

* * *

scene 6: wishes  
Sirius

As soon as he returned to his rooms, he gathered up only a few articles of clothing before heading to his lab and securing his experimental items. Satisfied, he rechecked his bag to make sure he had the necessities and apparated outside Minas Tirith. It would take him approximately two hours to arrive in Rivendell, meaning he would get there in the middle of the night. But he knew he would be able to stay in the small house near the river. He would be rested for the morning, when he would see Harry again.

Sirius wondered if he would be able to get any rest as excitement coursed through his veins after arriving in Rivendell. Another immense feeling was worry, closely followed by fear. How did Harry get here, and did he come through the veil like Sirius did himself?

The first year he had been here, Sirius had looked for the reason he had come. Everything he had ever seen and heard of said that the veil was a portal to the land of the dead. When his cousin had hit him, he thought that this would be it. Instead, he had found himself in a land recovering from war. He had been heralded for his magic when he had fought against the guards who had tried to bring him before the king as an enemy of the land because of the suddenness of his arrival.

He had been grateful for not being treated like a criminal after that, and it had taken several months before he had stopped looking over his shoulder. Sirius had taken to looking for a way out and back to England after that, even though he wouldn't be free unless Wormtail had been captured and convicted.

Sirius had poured over everything he could get his hands on, looking for anything that mentioned the veil. The closest he had come to it was a mention of a veil worn by one of the Valar. He hadn't been able to figure out the full significance or even the name of which of the Valar it had been, but by asking the oldest elves he could speak to, he had learned the veil had been used by the Valari to come to Middle Earth. Other than that, he could find no indication that he could return.

The dawn rapidly approached, soft oranges and yellows dancing across the sky. Sirius pulled himself out of bed, ruefully acknowledging that his mind had been too busy for him to sleep. Sirius washed thoroughly and made sure his clothes were neat and wrinkle-free, chastising himself mentally for being vain enough to do so.

He walked towards the house and found himself shaking with anticipation. The closer he got, the more nervous he got. As he made his way to the dining room, he could hear muffled voices behind the closed doors. One in particular stood out. It was familiar and strange at the same time. But it reminded him of home and he knew it was Harry, only with a grown-up voice. Sirius practically ran to the doors and threw them open.

He stopped suddenly at the sight of Harry laughing with Elladin and Gimli. The teenager he had known had grown so much, from the long hair to the scar that ran down the side of his neck from behind his ear and disappeared into his collar. His facial structure was more like Lily's now, rather than looking like James.

"Harry!" he asked in a voice raspy with emotion.

Brilliant green eyes met him as Harry raised his head. His entire face lit up with joy as Harry stood and raced towards Sirius. Strong arms pulled him into a hug that threatened to take his breath away. He loved it anyway.

* * *

scene 7: story  
Harry

He breathed in the scent he had missed, the scent of Sirius - vanilla and orange blossom. It was strange he could remember it, having hugged him over Christmas hols. He had seen how healthy the man looked, and he certainly didn't feel like a skeleton that was slowly growing new muscles. Being here had been good for Sirius, because his eyes didn't look haunted. At least not to the degree they had been when Harry had last seen him.

In the background he heard laughing, and he belatedly remembered they had an audience. Harry pulled back and smiled up at Sirius. He grinned back at Harry.

"You've grown so much, Harry."

"Of course I have," Harry said. "I'm twenty-two."

Sirius stepped back, surprise clearly written on his face. "How can that be? I've only been here a little over two years."

He shrugged. "I don't know, Sirius. But there's no changing my age." He guided Sirius to the chair next to where he'd been sitting. Under his fingertips, he could feel the man trembling, even through his own. "Are you all right, Sirius?"

"Yeah," the other man replied shakily. "I think my body caught up with my brain."

111  
It wasn't until the two of them were comfortably settled in a couple of chairs that Sirius asked the big question.

"When did we win? Because you're here and it doesn't look like you're itching to go back for something as important as that."

Harry sighed. "Yes, we won - at the end of my seventh year. Voldemort managed to break through the wards and made it as far as the entrance hall with his Death Eaters. The Order and DA fought against the Death Eaters, while Dumbledore and I went after Voldemort.

"He led us through the castle to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore shot a couple of curses at him, and they began a volley between them. I stayed by the sink to keep the bastard from going down and trying to keep Moaning Myrtle from being hit by the spells.

"Just when I managed to get her to go through the plumbing, Voldemort hit Dumbledore... with the killing curse. Fawkes showed up, but it was too late, but he did help me when I began fighting." He paused, trying to keep himself from reliving that day. It helped when he tried to tell this like he was reading it out of a book.

"What happened to Fawkes?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled as he thought of the scarlet and gold bird. "He came and stayed with me. I tried to get him to stay with Minerva, but he never left my side for that first year after everything." He laughed darkly. "Damn annoying when you're trying to complete the final Auror exam and the examiners are watching him more than the student they're supposed to be grading."

Sirius laughed at that, and as a warble came from the window, and Harry looked out to find a familiar ball of feathers sitting among the branches of the blossoming tree, he let the pleasant sounds of phoenix song and bark-like laughter wash over him.

"I should have known he'd find some way to follow me," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

scene 8: abandon  
Legolas

He had heard that Master Black had arrived, but hadn't seen him yet. He had met up with Gimli mid-morning, having spent the day until then catching up with Elrohir on the news that had not reached him while he was touring the Shire and other outer areas. Contrary to what his dwarven friend believed, he and Elrohir did not spend all of their time lying together. Although lately, his lover had only touched him while there were others around. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to what Gimli was saying.

"Master Black brought word that Aragon will be accompanying Eldarion here in a month. What say we go back to Minas Tirith when he returns?"

Legolas nodded. It would be nice to visit with his friend. Since Arwen had their son, Aragorn had stayed in the city with only rare ventures to visit. The last visit was two years ago, when they travelled to Rohan for Eomer's wedding.

As they sat down for the afternoon meal, Legolas looked for their visitors. He was curious to find they were still tucked away in another room. Then Elrohir asked him a question, and he didn't think of it until they separated after eating. Legolas watched with a saddened heart as his lover ignored him and walked off with Elladan.

Resigned with his abandonment, though not very willingly, he wandered through the house, looking for the two men. He slowly walked down the corridors, finally stumbling upon them in a small library once attached to Arwen's rooms. The black haired men were talking quietly, and Legolas wondered if all wizards knew how to make their voices so soft that even elves couldn't hear them. The words were muffled, and their voices sounded like they had been crying. He wondered if that was one of the reasons why Harry was so sad in spite of a ready laugh.

There was a lull in the talking, and Legolas took the opportunity to knock and enter the room. Their faces didn't reflect the tone of the voices, but there were traces that a conversation of some importance had taken place.

"Elladan wished to let you know that food is readily available in the dining room. There is a variety of fruits and some Shire-style bread."

Harry perked up. "We missed dinner?"

"Yes. We dined a short while ago."

Sirius leaned closer to Harry. "Let's go eat and we can put off the more depressing talk. How about while we eat you can tell me what old Moony's been up to."

* * *

scene 9: falling  
Sirius

He watched Harry's smile fall, and his heart dropped into his stomach. "What happened to Moony?"

Harry shook his head and looked out of the corner of his eye. "Sirius, he - "

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "What happened to Remus!"

"Wormtail got him... you know... with his silver hand."

Sirius felt his knees go weak. He kept his hands on Harry's shoulders to keep himself upright. "How bad was it?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Bad, Sirius."

He thought he could drown in the sadness in Harry's voice. "How bad?"

Harry cringed. "The best we could figure is it took three days for him to die from the silver poisoning. He had been missing for two weeks when we found his body. We do know that some of the other Death Eaters did some things to him, but not enough to kill him, and the one we interrogated said that he hadn't seen Remus for four days. When we found him, his body was still warm."

Harry swallowed convulsively, and Sirius watched his Adam's apple bob before he closed his eyes, fighting back tears. His last childhood friend was gone, and that he should suffer in such a painful way was an anathema to him. His heart clenched painfully tight, and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Darkness clouded his eyes, but he was lucid enough to feel someone pick him up and carry him. As he was set down on something soft, a bed maybe, he heard voices as if coming from a distance.

"Thank you, Legolas," Harry voice was hard to hear over a sudden rush of sound.

"You are welcome, Master Harry. If you wish, Elladan will have someone bring you some food."

"Thank you, again, Legolas. That would be most welcome."

The door shut, and with it came nothingness.

111  
"How are you feeling?" Harry quietly asked when Sirius opened his eyes.

He blinked at the sight of those green eyes so close. For a second he thought he was dreaming, and he almost reached up to pull 'Harry' in. Then he remembered that this was the real Harry and maybe he shouldn't do that. Sirius pulled himself up into a sitting position and looking around, finding himself in a bedroom.

"Where are we?"

"My room," Harry answered. "You okay?"

Sirius cautiously nodded. "Though I've been better."

"Would you like something to eat?"

The mention of food turned his stomach. "I don't think I should."

Harry nodded and stood. "Then do you mind sharing the bed? That couch over there is _not_ long enough, and I would prefer not to disturb Elladan at this late hour."

A flutter of panic rushed through him before it settled. "No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I don't mind. Just don't take all of the covers."


	2. Act II

Act II

scene 1: after so many years...  
Legolas

He reined his horse to a stop, almost unseating himself. He had grown so used to having Gimli with him that he was still riding like so. His dwarven friend, however, had decided to stay in Rohan, entertaining Eomer's oldest son. The boy lived to hear stories about the dwarves of old, and Gimli had gladly stayed to tell them.

A groom ran out of the stables, the white tree embroidery glittering in the sunlight. Legolas watched the young man lead the white horse as he took the opportunity to stretch. Since the War of the Ring, roads had improved so well that travel between lands was far less, but it did take its toll on elves who were made to walk among the trees.

"Legolas!" Aragorn greeted as he entered the family rooms an hour later. The king was seated next to his son, who had matured into a wide-shouldered young man. Near him was Arwen, a serene smile on her lips. "It is wonderful to see you again. We had almost started to think that the sea had finally called you."

He shook his head. "No. I will lay your fears to rest and tell you the sea is but a bittersweet note that does not beckon."

Aragorn laughed. "With the sound of a flute once played by a boy who had no ear for music?"

Legolas joined him. "Yes. And that same boy became a man who barely held a tune for his own coronation."

The dark haired man shook his head, even as Arwen agreed.

The group settled down as Legolas relaxed in a soft chair. "What is new in Minas Tirith?" he asked.

Aragorn sighed. "One of the Advisors has suggested we send troops to Minas Cingol to reclaim the city."

Legolas started. "The Dead City? Why?"

The man shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"There has also been word of another wizard," Eldarion said. "Masters Sirius and Harry left to investigate a month ago and have yet to return."

Legolas remembered haunted green eyes and pained gray eyes.

"Have they been well, otherwise?"

Aragorn nodded. "They have. Both wizards have helped with the last of the repairs here and at Osgiliath. Harry has also persuaded many of the young men to train as soldiers. They still remember leaving the city with their mothers before the seige. Many of them did not think we needed soldiers because we won and do not remember that we lost so many."

"And Master Sirius has been teaching me how to make healing salves," Eldarion said. "Father teaches me the plants, and Master Sirius teaches me on how to use them."

Legolas was impressed by the fact that the wizards were most willing to teach a man their craft. Gandalf had kept his magic hidden, a secret to guard against even with those he trusted most.

* * *

scene 2: sunset  
Sirius 

He panted slightly. He hated mountains, especially climbing them.

"Coming, slowpoke?" Harry called down to him.

He glared up the fifty feet that separated them, refusing to make a lewd joke when he was considering taking a nap. He knew he was slowing Harry down, but it couldn't be helped. Sirius was resigned to getting _old._ Even though Harry told him regularly that he wasn't.

Harry came scrambling back down the rocky path. "Did you want to rest for a little while?" He wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist and pulled him tight. "Hungry?"

Sirius leaned his weight into the solid form holding him. "Just tired. And please tell me that this is the last mountain we need to climb?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, it is." He looked up at the sky. "I know it's a little early, but let's set up came on that ledge where I was standing.

There's enough of a hollow for shelter if it starts raining, but not really a cave."

He nodded. "Sounds good. But I'll be glad that we can apparate back."

111  
A fire was warming his face that evening as the two of them watched the sun set behind the mountain off to the west. Sirius liked camping this way much better than the house-like tents the wizarding world used. Out in the open, he could use being cold as an excuse to cuddle up to Harry.

"What are you think about?" Harry asked.

Sirius turned and smiled at him. "Excuses to be close to you."

Harry chuckled. "You don't need an excuse, Sirius. You know that."

"I know."

Yes, he knew that. He had been amazed when Harry had asked him, ten months after his arrival in Middle Earth, if he liked him as anything other than a godson. Sirius hadn't felt like that since seeing Harry that first time in Rivendell, and he had told him so. Even then, it had taken them almost another year to make the full transifition from what they were – friends, rather than godfather/godson - to lovers.  
Several times, Sirius had told Harry that he should be with one of the men here, one who was his own age, of which there were many of good standing. But Harry had shook his head and told him that this was what he wanted, and that the age difference was negligible. They were wizards and naturally had a long life span, so a decade or two didn't really matter in the end.

Sirius loved the warmth Harry put off, even at this altitude. When the weather turned cold, they would sit in front of the fire, reading or talking long into the night. But, more often than not, they were content to just hold each other and take comfort in knowing that this was special. It hadn't lost its luster, even after seven years together.

It was strange, Sirius thought, that so much time had passed since he went through the veil, and yet it seemed to have flown by. He wondered, though, just how much time had passed by on the other side of the veil.

* * *

scene 3: nothing more than a cold wind  
Harry 

The pale blue and yellow sky reflected off the water that lay far below him. They had made good time the last two days, and their journey was almost at an end. He was happy that there wasn't much further, for Sirius had been drooping yesterday. Harry suspected he had caught a chill in the rain, but refused to admit he could get sick. Harry smiled as he looked at Sirius' sleeping visage.

He could feel the pull of magic coming from the valley. It was human magic, and it was undisguised, powerful even. The magic also had a taint to it, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine whenever it went off. Harry had been hoping it was a child showing signs of magic, but it was too controlled, too regular to be a child with accidental magic.

But he was prepared for the worst situation possible, and he would be glad for it in the coming days.

111  
Harry searched the brush for the last herb he needed. He needed to make a fever-reducing potion for Sirius, who had indeed grown more ill over the day. It wasn't very bad, but they were still a day's walk from the valley below. Even with magic, it would take quite a while before they would arrive down there, and with the possibility of this wizard being dark, he wasn't about to take a chance.

He really wished Hermione were here to give him instructions. It had been almost ten years since he had last brewed this particular potion, and he was uncertain that it would turn out correctly. Since arriving in this land, he had gladly left all potions to Sirius, even if he did have a tendency to blow things up on a regular basis. But his lover was the one who needed the potion, so Harry did the best he could.

"Harry?"

He looked over at Sirius, whose eyes were shiny with fever. He had also been having mild body shivers, enough for him to lose his blankets twice. Harry worked as quickly as he dared to get the potion made. He didn't like to see Sirius like this - it tore at his heart - and wanted... no, needed him to get well.

The potion was simmering at last, and Harry sighed in relief. The sky had grown dark very early this evening, and there was more than a hint of rain in the air. Their shelter was little more than a small cave on the south-facing slope, with no overhead clearance for a fire. He would have to improvise once he gave Sirius the medicine.

"What's this?" Sirius asked as Harry held the cup to his lips.

"It's for your fever, Sirius."

"Okay."

Harry managed to get most of it in him, and as he watched the potion begin to work, he pressed a kiss to Sirius' brow.

"Thank Merlin," he murmured. "Please get well soon."

* * *

scene 4: rebirth  
Legolas 

He had spent much of his time since arriving in the city with Eldarion. Aragorn's son had wanted to escape from his sisters, who were much younger, and had used Legolas as an excuse. Legolas had understood, and had asked his young host to show him the improvements to the White City. Eldarion was more than happy to show him around, from the new garden built for Indria and Linduin, his sisters, to the renovated horse stables on the third level.

"When is Master Harry going to be back?" asked one of the bolder grooms as they finished their tour of the stables.

"He and Master Sirius set not time on their journey," Eldarion told the grooms gathered around. "The two went to search for another wizard, if there is one in the land."

"I hope they are home soon," the groom said. "Fawkes has grown most of his feathers and has been trying to fly. We're afraid that he may try and injure himself before he has reached maturity."

"Just watch out for him, Thandin," Eldarion cautioned. "I am sure they will return soon." He turned to Legolas after the grooms dispersed. "Would you like to meet Fawkes? He is a magnificent creature."

He nodded, intrigued by what he had heard. "What is Fawkes?" he asked Eldarion as they ventured into a small garden behind the furthest-most stable.

A soothing note met his ears at the same time Legolas spotted the red and gold feathers amid the green foliage. A dark, glittering eye watched him approach as the bird dipped its head, as if nodding.

"What is he?"

"A phoenix," was his answer. "He is Master Harry's companion. The reason he is here and not with Master Harry is because he is growing old once more."

"Once more? How is that a bird can grow old more than once?"

"Twice a year, Fawkes dies and is reborn from the ashes."

Legolas was amazed by such a bird. The wizard Harry must have been blessed by the Valar to have a wonderful bird as a companion. He reached out to pet the bird and found smooth, silky feathers. The bird suddenly reared back and grabbed his hand with a gentle talon. With a puff of fire, they were gone.

* * *

scene 5: wisdom  
Sirius 

He woke abruptly, uncertain of where he was. A shiver shook his entire body as his eyes scanned their makeshift shelter. He remembered Harry giving him something to drink, but everything was blurry before that. The last he had known of the world, it had been dark, but now the sky was the murky gray of a rainy day.

An explosion sounded down the mountainside, even as a flurry off to the side took place.

"What?" a shocked voice softly cried.

Sirius blinked as he caught sight of a confused elf and a phoenix, who was already taking off on down the mountain. "Legolas?" he croaked, struggling to sit up. His arms felt like lead, but he got them to work.

"How did I get here?" the blond elf looked at him, bewildered.

Sirius hid a chuckle. "Fawkes brought you, correct?"

Legolas nodded. "I was petting him." He looked over his shoulder, down the slope. "He is now far below, where there are many bursts of light."

Sirius held his breath at that. Where was Harry? He knew Harry should be here, so where was he? The elf had said that there were lights down the mountain, and a loud bang had woken him. All of a sudden, he knew that Harry was fighting against the unknown wizard. He felt his entire body protest, but he managed to stand, albeit shakily. Legolas came over to help steady him. "Would you please help me down there?" Sirius asked.

The blond elf nodded and slowly guided him to the edge of the path. From this point, he could see two figures below, sending spells back and forth. He could just make out his lover's long hair, but the other person was wearing a long robe with the hood up.

"Can you carry me?" Sirius asked. "Down there?"

"Yes."

The elf easily picked him up, carrying him on his back. Sirius held onto his shoulders as tightly as fever-weakened hands could as the elf nimbly leapt down the rocky slope. He closed his eyes as the rocks blurred slightly, glad that he wasn't the one 'driving' so to speak. He heard Fawkes cry loudly above him as another explosion shook the mountain.

* * *

scene 6: battle  
Harry 

He was hot, tired, and frustrated. Everything that he shot at this bastard was smoothly sidestepped. Only when he used his own shield to bounce spells did it hit, and of those that did bounce, a paltry three had actually hit the other man. It was almost as if the... other wizard... knew all of Harry's moves... before him.

He stopped as he realized the wizard was reading all of his surface thoughts and almost got hit by a blasting hex. Harry closed his mind and sent back one of his own, followed by a rapid, repeating boil curse. He had only used this particular motion on a troll five years ago.

The last two curses hit, and the other wizard let loose a loud curse. The voice was familiar underneath the hood, but it wasn't friendly. Harry swiftly used a reveal spell written down long ago by the Istarii.

Shoulder-length, light blond hair framed a pointed face covered in boils. Cold, gray eyes narrowed as the man straightened.

"Potter," the other wizard spat.

"Malfoy," Harry calmly said. Now that he knew the identity of the other wizard, he knew that he would defeat him.

"Figures," Malfoy sneered. "You show up wherever I go. First Hogwarts and then here." He raised his wand.

"I would not do that, wizard," a smooth voice said off to the side.

Harry looked over to find Sirius standing next to the elf Legolas, who had his bow drawn.

"Are you feeling better, Sirius?" Harry asked as he watched his lover shake slightly.

"What's the matter, Potty? You worried about your dogfather? I would have thought he was put down long ago for being rabid."

Harry sent a swift and silent binding hex, followed by a silencing charm at Malfoy. As he watched Malfoy teeter as the bindings upset his balance, he felt dizzy. He hurriedly sat down as black spots jumped in front of his eyes.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Sirius asked as footsteps approached.

A pair of gray eyes and one of light blue looked at him in concern.

"I'm alright," he slurred with exhaustion, just before he fell into the blackness.

* * *

scene 7: waiting  
Legolas 

He caught the dead weight of the green eyed wizard and looked at Sirius. "Is he well?" he asked.

The black haired wizard waved his wand before nodding. "He's actually sleeping. And other than a few bruises and the cut on his cheek, he is healthy."

He laid Harry down on the ground gently, cradling his head. Harry's hair was silky, reminding Legolas of Elrohir's hair, before his lover had sailed. Warmth flowed through his fingertips with the same tingling feeling he had gotten from carrying Sirius down the mountainside. It must be the wizards' magic, he thought, and wondered what he would feel when he touched the strange wizard.

"What should we do with the wizard named Malfoy?" he asked.

Sirius frowned as he looked over at the bound man. He turned to Legolas. "How far of a walk is to the valley?"

Legolas eyed the distance. "It would take about four hours, at a normal pace."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't manage that today, and I'm not trusting Draco for anything."

"Draco?"

He nodded. "Draco Malfoy. His mother is my cousin."

The blond wizard thrashed against his bindings.

"Was, then," Sirius amended.

Legolas was intrigued by a family that was so divided, though he would keep his questions to himself for the moment.

111  
Legolas had always been fascinated whenever Gandalf had used magic, and watching Sirius use it now was no exception. He could do many spells in a row, but some seemed to tire him out more. Sirius explained that it was because he was sick that he needed to rest when it came to extending the tent over the cave's mouth, or it would disappear when they needed it most.

The bars Sirius had created now housed Malfoy. The blond wizard had been very insolent after Sirius had taken his wand away and lifted the spells Harry had cast upon him. There was a small pallet made from the sparse weeds that grew among the rocks, but Legolas had seen him shift uncomfortably, so it hadn't been made as well as the one Legolas himself was now laying upon.

All three wizards were asleep, their even breathing a quiet noise in the background. Next to Legolas, though, Fawkes was chirping as he slept, head under one wing, as he perched on a branch Sirius had fashioned. The sound reminded him of Eldarion's baby talk - a comforting thought when he was surrounded by so much power.

* * *

scene 8: silence  
Sirius 

The eastern sky was just beginning to lighten when Sirius woke. His left arm was weighted down, and he looked down to find Harry still sleeping. They were curled together in their usual position, even though they were miles from their bed.

He looked out the mouth of the cave, finding that it had rained during the night, though it was mostly clear now. A tall figure stood to one side, with a red and gold bird perched on his right shoulder. Sirius smiled at the sight, with Fawkes' feathers gleaming in spite of the sun having yet to peak over the horizon. Legolas actually looked relaxed - well, as relaxed as Sirius had seen him - which was often a side effect of being a phoenix's perch.

A noise behind him unfortunately reminded him of their uninvited guest. He slowly extricated himself from Harry's arms and turned to face his cousin, sitting up at the same time. Sirius was thankful that he had silenced Malfoy last night, and the only noise was that of the blond throwing tiny pebbles at the bars.

"You can stop that anytime," Sirius said in a quiet voice. "In fact, if you do it much longer, I'll remove your fingertips for the time being."  
Malfoy scowled, but dropping the small pile of pebbles.

Legolas came over and gracefully sat down next to Sirius without disturbing Fawkes.

"What are you going to do with this wizard?" the elf asked softly.

Malfoy made an obscene gesture as Sirius thought about it. He looked behind him at Harry, who had moved onto his back, his head to one side. The soft black hair had drifted across the tan features, particularly his mouth. A strand moved with each breath, and Sirius gently moved it from the slightly parted lips.

"I'll talk with Harry when he wakes up, which should be soon. For now, I think breakfast is the first order of the day."

The elf nodded and Fawkes crooned in response. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure." Sirius grinned. "You can help me keep the food from burning. Harry's the cook in our house."

* * *

scene 9: comfort  
Harry 

He felt like a lorrie had hit him. Harry could have sworn he hurt in places where a human should never hurt. Still, the bed he was in was comfortable, and there was the scent of good food in the air.

Must be a dream then, because if it didn't involve a cauldron, Sirius burned anything over a fire.

A loud metal clang brought him to full awareness. The scent of food was still there, along with an ache that started at the soles of his feet and went to the top of his head. Even his eyelids hurt as he lifted them.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sirius greeted as Harry's eyes met his.

"'Mornin'," he croaked. Harry slowly rolled onto his side, mystified like always on just how he ended up on his back. His muscles pulled, but the soreness didn't increase. He managed to sit up with only a minimal numbers of cracking joints, but he still winced at the sound.

"How're you feeling?" Sirius asked as he knelt in front of Harry, waving his wand about through various health spells.

"Sore," Harry said. "Other than that, nothing else."

Sirius picked up a bowl he had set down when he knelt. "Have some of this before you get up. Your body needs some fuel."

Harry carefully spooned a piece of meat up and bit into it. A burst of flavor met his tongue and suddenly he couldn't get enough food into him.

"Hungry much?" Sirius joked as Harry scooped up the last bit of liquid.

"Starving." Harry looked up. "So, where did you get the food?"

"Ha ha," Sirius laughed sarcastically. He pointed to the front of the cave, where a cheery fire was burning as Fawkes bathed in the flames. Above the fire was a black pot, tended by Legolas. "Your chef, sir."

Harry smiled at the elf as he turned to look into the cave. "Thank you, Legolas. It was delicious."

"Your welcome," came the reply.

"Did you want any more?" Sirius asked.

Harry pat his stomach. "I think I'd better let this bowl settle for a while." He looked around and found Malfoy glared at him. "What about him? Did Malfoy get something to eat? Use a tree?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "We got him settled. He's just in a bad mood because he failed to get his wand back."

Harry eyed the blond man for a moment.

"What should we do with him?"

He shrugged. "Take him back to Minas Tirith for the meantime. We need to find out what Ferret Boy here has been up to."


	3. Act III

Act III

scene 1: seaside  
Legolas

He found that a wizard's laboratory was fascinating. Most of the ingredients that had been dried and hung around the room had been used by the elves for millennia. Some, though, were strange and others were just a little bit disgusting.

"Harry, hand me some of that mugwort," Sirius said from his right side.

The other wizard walked towards Legolas and took down a bundle of _ilsanduil._ Harry smiled at him before carrying the dried plants to where Sirius was working. It was interesting how the plants had such different names from Sindarin to the tongues of Man, and then to the language of wizards.

He eventually wandered to where Sirius was brewing his strange truth potion. The clear liquid bubbled vigorously and a faint odor of fish came from it.

"Why does it smell like the sea?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled. "Because of the seaweed put in it - specifically kale. Even wizards in the Dark Ages knew how powerful the sea can be when it calls a man."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You're not going to start on that siren of the sea story, are you?"

"Yes." Sirius leaned over and pecked Harry on the lips when he went to protest. "Why don't you check on Malfoy and make sure he isn't plotting another escape attempt."

Harry sighed, but left the room with a wave to Legolas and what looked like a pinch to Sirius' bottom.

Legolas felt a twinge of jealousy, startling him. Why was he feeling this way and about which one of them? He mentally gave himself a shake and turned his attention to the grinning wizard.

"What is this story about? Even elves are called by the sea."

Sirius laughed. "In the world where Harry and I are from, there are people who live in the sea, called merpeople. In ancient times, they would lure sailors to join them for fun..."

* * *

scene 2: the motley crew  
Harry 

He was very tempted to hex Malfoy without having a trial. His schooldays nemesis was proving, once again, just how big of a bastard he really was. It had taken them two entire days to create the cell Malfoy was in, but the blond man complained about _everything._ The cell had an anti-magic barrier a foot outside the bars to the wall, extending a foot into the bedrock, and it was this feature Malfoy was whining about most.

But right now, he was complaining about being in this world in the first place.

"...And Potty has to be here. I thought I was finally rid of you, and then I got sucked through that stupid veil. Only I hit my head - "

"- And couldn't remember your name for seven years," Harry interrupted, irritated. "You've already told me that four times, Malfoy. I would have thought that you would be a little more original after school. You still use the same old, tired insults that _Ron _would have ignored in seventh year."

Malfoy snorted. "Weasel couldn't ignore anything. He - " The blond abruptly cut off whatever he was going to say.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry tiredly asked.

A sneer crossed the other man's face. "You would be happy that Weasel and the Mudblood were engaged. The Weasel's mother bought a house with your money when they ruled you dead."

Harry felt part of his heart relax. He had been worried about his friends, wondering what would happen. He was also amazed that Molly had left the Burrow. After Arthur was killed, the Weasley matriarch hadn't wanted to move out of the ramshackle house. Bill and Charlie had tried, several times, to persuade her to move to a smaller house. Harry was sad that it had taken so long - so long that it had taken Harry's will for it to happen. Hermione had thought him macabre for writing a will, but intuition had told Harry that he needed one.

"What's the matter, Potty? Getting homesick?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Actually, I'm thinking that my friends are lucky they don't have to deal with you." He narrowed his eyes, "but now I have to, and you will pay for your crimes. There isn't any Malfoy charm or name working in your favor. So, I suggest you spend the next two days thinking about how you can redeem yourself, or you will be spending the rest of your life in this room."

* * *

scene 3: bow and arrow  
Sirius 

He held back a smile as he watched Harry learn archery from Legolas. After the entire debacle with Malfoy, Harry had been looking for something that would keep him in shape. Sirius really didn't care to exercise - keeping up with Harry most days was enough for him - but his lover was determined to find something.

Legolas had offered to teach Harry how to use a bow, and he had enthusiastically taken him up on the offer. The elf had taken them to the woods bordering Lothlorien to make Harry's bow. While the other two had wandered among the trees looking for material, Sirius had studied the small stream and pool that was near their camp. Several of the rocks and plants were unique to the land Sirius had found himself in ten years ago, and his curiosity had led him to return to the experiment that had connected to the veil.

Legolas had told Sirius that the stone here was the same as Galadriel's mirror. Sirius began to postulate that he might be able to create a way to communicate with their old world, even if they couldn't go back. Sirius had actually resigned himself that they would never go back, but he wanted to give Harry some closure. He knew that his lover would occasionally wonder aloud what happened to the Weasleys. Sirius could hear the sadness in Harry's voice when he did so.

He used Harry's archery lessons to write down his findings without alarming his lover. He didn't want to take the chance that something would go wrong or it just plainly didn't work. Sirius wanted this to be a surprise - a good one, where he could let go of the past.

A shout brought his attention to Harry and Legolas. Sirius found Harry hugging Legolas in a tight embrace. As Harry let go and turned and ran towards Sirius, he saw that the blond elf was uncomfortable, with a little bit of surprise thrown in.

"I hit the center, Padfoot!" Harry cried as he hopped onto Sirius' lap. Harry hugged him tightly. "Can you believe it! And this time I know what I'm doing!"

Sirius hugged him back, looking over Harry's shoulder at the elf. Legolas gazed at them forlornly, and Sirius wondered if he was lonely.

* * *

scene 4: awake  
Harry 

He held back a yawn as he groped for his wand. He was so tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. The sleeping aid that Sirius had made had only worked for a couple of nights before he was sleepless once more. He quietly got out of bed, carefully peeling Sirius' arms away and making sure he didn't wake his lover up.

He made his way to their small library, hoping to find something that could possibly put him to sleep. He stirred up the fire, hoping to take the chill off the room. Plucking a random book off the shelf, Harry curled up under a heavy blanket and began reading.

Sleep finally took him as fingers of light began to creep across the sky. He never dreamt of anything that he remembered, but he never woke up well-rested.

"Harry?" Sirius asked him that afternoon.

He looked up at his lover, his eyes gritty from only three hours of sleep. "What is it, Padfoot?"

Sirius help up a parchment. "I think I've found something that may help."

He nodded as the other man paused. "What is it?"

"We need..." He shook his head. "Never mind. That would take too long."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The last ingredient is three drops of blood from a true child. Unless there's a chance you have one running around somewhere..."

Harry laughed, even though a pang went through his heart. "Fat chance of that!" He sobered. "Back to square one, then?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

* * *

scene 5: madness  
Legolas 

It had been three weeks since he had felt compelled to return to the White City. He couldn't explain the exact feeling, only that he had to talk to the wizards. He hurriedly made his way through the levels of Minas Tirith, stopping before a small dwelling carved into the rock on the sixth level near the door leading to the citadel. The fluttering had increased the closer he became, but now that he was here, his soul was calm.

The door opened as he went to knock, almost resulting in his fist hitting Sirius in the nose.

"Legolas! What are you doing here?"

"I was called," he answered. "But I don't know by whom."

The gray-eyed wizard stepped out of the doorway, a frown on his face. "Harry has been calling for someone named 'Yavanna.' Do you know who that is?"

Legolas nodded, feeling his eyes widen involuntarily. "She is one of the Valar. She is the giver of fruits."

"Sirius?" a strained voice came from a back room. "Where's Professor Lupin? I thought he was going to celebrate Christmas with us."

"I'll be right there, Harry." Sirius sighed and shut the door behind Legolas after ushering him in.

"What is the matter with him?"

"At first, he couldn't sleep. Now, though, he's begun hallucinating. It's most likely from lack of sleep, but I haven't been able to figure out a cure. It's been almost three weeks since he last slept."

Legolas stepped forward in the direction Harry's voice came from. "May I see him?"

Sirius bid him to follow. They stopped just inside the doorway of the library. Legolas was shocked to see Harry's condition. The green-eyed wizard was shirtless in the chilly room, and he was trying to pull a pair of boots over the pair already on his feet. His long hair was a mass of snarls, and his eyes didn't focus.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "I brought someone in to visit."

"Is it Ron?" Harry asked as he turned. He growled and shifted his attention fully to Sirius. "Why did you let Mr. Malfoy in, Sirius? Didn't I tell you he was the one who gave the diary to Ginny?"

The wizard standing next to Legolas turned to him. "Can you think of anything that might help?"

"Yes," he answered. "Let me consult Arwen, and I will return by nightfall."

* * *

scene 6: frustration  
Sirius 

He was ready to tear his hair out as Harry refused to eat. The past three days had been horrible, with Harry's condition deteriorating a little more than the day before. It had scared Sirius when Harry had suddenly switched from talking to Sirius as he normally would, albeit tiredly, to thinking that they had just caught Wormtail and were taking him up to the school.

He had been careful about how he treated Harry, as there was no way to tell if it could set off another episode. The one time he hadn't, Harry had freaked out, saying that there were purple and blue cockroaches crawling all over him. Sirius had ended up restraining him, because Harry had begun to claw at himself to get them off.

Legolas had been gone almost three hours, but Sirius was worrying if he would be too late. Harry had gone ominously quiet and his chest barely moved, eyes closed, and unresponsive.

A sharp rap sounded and Sirius ran to the door. He threw it open to reveal Legolas and Arwen.

"Please, show me to him," the dark-haired elf asked.

Once they reached the room, Arwen knelt in front of where Harry was sitting, taking hold of his hands. The Evenstar closed her eyes as a soft glow began to surround her.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked as Legolas pulled him from the room. "I need to be with him."

"Let Arwen find out what his happening. Then we may go into the room."

111  
"I will need for the both of you to join hands with Harry and each other," Arwen said ten minutes later as she led Sirius and Legolas into the library. As they did so, she continued. "Relax, close your eyes, and think of Harry. Do not think of him as he is now, but how he was the day Eldarion wed."

Sirius smiled as he remembered that day, when Harry had happily sent fireworks into the sky. Gold, red, green, and blue light had made Harry's face and countenance ethereal. There had been a smile almost etched onto his face.

He reached out to touch Harry's face, forgetting what had led him to this. His fingers were fastened to another hand as he raised them. Pale skin that glowed with health met his eyes. Sirius followed the limb up until he found that the hand was connected to Legolas.

"Aren't you two going to dance with me?" Harry suddenly asked. A golden flower burst in the air behind him, making him look like an angel with a halo. "Come on, you two. You're supposed to dance at weddings! Even _I_ know that."

* * *

scene 7: music  
Legolas 

He wasn't sure what had happened. He had always been able to see past what Men saw, but never like this. This world, where they found Harry, was more beautiful than Lothlorien in the morning. Beyond the fireworks that were now fading, buildings shone with golden caps and the streets glittered. A bird fluttered down to land on Harry's shoulder, Fawkes' intelligent black eyes piercing through Legolas' heart.

The phoenix quickly released him and turned its sight to Sirius. Harry smiled widely at Legolas.

"Will you not dance, Legolas? I can hear the music on the wind."

Legolas strained his ears, but heard nothing.

"Sirius, dance with me?"

The wizard in question turned to Legolas with a concerned look. Lines were numerous around eyes narrowed in confusion.

Harry squeezed his hand as Fawkes took off, and he pulled the two over to a grassy section. The green-eyed wizard began swaying to the unheard music. Legolas and Sirius were still for several minutes, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Just as he was uncomfortable enough to let go of both Harry and Sirius' hands, a single note started. He then noticed that Sirius had begun to move along with Harry. It wasn't much movement, but it was enough to tell that they gray-eyed wizard heard the same music as Harry.

The single note was quickly joined by others until it became smooth, with a pleasing beat behind it. Legolas noticed he was moving with them, though he didn't know when he began.

Their movements sped up as the sun shone brighter and the world began spinning faster and faster. He felt as if he would fall down from the motion when it suddenly stopped. Focusing his eyes, they locked onto the image of a beautiful woman dressed in green to Harry's left. Fawkes sat on her shoulder, even as she sent them a brilliant smile.

* * *

scene 8: the giver of fruits  
Sirius 

He started at his first sight of the woman. He had begun to think Harry was crazy when he heard the music start to play. Then he had been so caught up in the music that everything but the two people he'd been holding hands with disappeared.

"Be at peace, friends," she said in a lilting voice that reminded him of Fawkes' song.

"Hi, Yavanna!" Harry happily greeted her. "Siri and Legolas came with me this time."

She smiled at him as realization hit Sirius. This was who Harry had been calling out for.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, as he studied her.

"You are in Aman, the home of the Valar. Upon that mountain is the Pelori, upon which Manwe sits," she said, pointing off into the sunshine. "I needed all three of you here to make my final decision on a question that Harry has been asking for several years."

"How long? And what is the question?" he asked. What was that Harry wouldn't have told him?

"It's not bad, Padfoot," Harry said as he let go of his hand. The hand moved to rest on Sirius' chest directly over his heart. "I didn't know that I was asking for a long time."

"I have made my decision, and it is two-fold. The first part of Harry's question was that he wanted to know what had happened to his friends." She paused to smile at Harry and turned to Sirius. "The potion you have been toiling over is missing this." Yavanna held out her hand, and nestled in her palm was a small pile of seeds. They were round, with brown and black speckles over the green. "These seeds are to go in at the very end, and the potion must set for an hour. Soak a cloth in it for two hours and hang it to dry. When the cloth is dry, use your magic to call forth the person you wish to speak to."

She turned to Harry as Sirius memorized the instructions, carefully pocketing the seeds.

"For the second part, Harry, when you have spoken with your loved ones, I will grant you your wish."

The buildings began to fade a little, and Sirius suddenly knew they were waking up.

"You are now bonded to each other, the three of you. What you choose to do with that bond is up to you."

* * *

scene 9: coming home  
Harry 

He tried to keep himself from bouncing with excitement, still managing to disturb Fawkes from his slumber on his shoulder. Sirius was almost finished with the potion, having delayed until Harry had recovered from his sleeplessness after their conversation with Yavanna. Legolas looked on interested next to him, but not with Harry's enthusiasm.

While Harry was recuperating, the three of them had talked about what bonding meant to them. Legolas had shyly admitted that he found both of them attractive, but he would never come between Sirius and Harry. Sirius had then told the shocked elf that he and Harry both were up for seeing what they could make of it, whether it would become a bond between lovers or just friends.

They would take it one day at a time, but Harry felt they could make something extraordinary.

The potion dried quickly, as Sirius hung the cloth off to the side. Malfoy was mouthing off - silently - about being included. Harry wanted to let his friends know that the Slytherin had had his powers bound to the point where he was little more than a squib, even if it had taken Sirius, himself, and Arwen to do so.

"Ready, Harry?"

He took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes."

111  
Harry wiped the last tear away as the cloth went blank. At first, when he had finally contacted Hermione, they had both been shocked. He had chosen her since she was the most logical choice, but it still took both Sirius and himself quite a long time to convince her they were really who they said.

His friend had looked old, and Ron even older when he arrived home from work. Both had many wrinkles and gray hair. Added to that was the fact their _grand_children were in Hogwarts. Still, it had been nice to talk to them, but the potion had ran out, making the cloth just that once more.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Sirius asked, holding him tightly in his arms.

"I'm getting there." He looked at Legolas, who had patiently sat through the entire conversation. The blond elf smiled serenely at him.

Harry eventually pulled back from Sirius, contemplating how alike the cloth had been to the veil. They had discovered that it was a portal, but it wasn't directly linked to the world they had come from. Malfoy had suddenly jumped up and through the portal, but he hadn't landed at Ron's feet, who was talking at the time. He had simply disappeared, and Harry was relieved to have him gone.

Sirius went over to begin cleaning the cauldron when he gave a shout of surprise.

"What is it?" Legolas asked as he and Harry hurried over.

Sirius pointed into the cauldron before reaching in and pulling a small parchment out. Harry looked in and pulled out what lay at the bottom. The small baby opened its eyes and looked at him. "What...?"

"'This is Beren and is your daughter. Teach her well the ways of witches and wizards,'" Sirius read out loud.

Harry leaned over and laid his cheek against hers, smelling a sweet scent. He could sense the same magic he felt from Sirius, was well as the... earthiness? of Legolas. He also could feel his own will running strong within the small body in his arms.

"Wasn't the first witch named Beren?" Sirius asked curiously. "Legend said that all witches and wizards were born of her blood."

Harry smiled and mentally thanked Yavanna for blessing him with his wish - a child of his own. That had been his one regret when learning he was beyond the point of no return to his own world, that there were no children of his blood in the future. Harry would make sure Beren would grow up healthy and wise. Sirius would teach her to find the humor in even the worst situation. And Legolas would show her strength is a gift of nature.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
